Fall of Five-My Way
by Unknown46
Summary: Basically, the Fall of Five never happened. Time is running out for the remaining legacies. Who will four choose Six or Sarah. SOME SPOILERS FROM THE FALL OF FIVE. Bad at summaries, this is also my first fanfic. Rated T. Hiatus! (Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Please review and tell me if you want five to be a boy or a girl and tell me if you want five to be a traitor or not. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line.**

**John's POV**

The wind blew over the barren wasteland, the ship fell from the sky disrupting the settled ashes. A big figure stepped out of the ship. Three pendants hung around his neck, not at all hiding the big grotesque scar. In his hand he held a staff. He turns around and grins evilly at me, the massive scar pulsing with each word.

"Your time is up Lore" he literally spits the name, "You and all the elders."

"You are wrong Ra," I say, but it's not my voice, I'm also not in my body.

The wind blew, it seems angry that there were two people, if you could call them people one was a huge grotesque monster and the other was a powerful Loric Elder, disrupting the silence on Lorien.

"How could you betray us Ra" I ask.

Ra stays silent, he just looks at me.

"I did not betray you Lore, you betray me, you kicked me out of the Elders, I wanted revenge" he says softly.

Never did I ever think I would see Setrakus Ra feel regret full of what he did.

"You didn't have to destroy Lorien" I say.

"I know" he says going silent.

He then reaches over and embraces me.

"I truly am sorry, but it's time for you to wake up Pittacus" he snarls.

His staff produces out of my back for about five seconds before he yanks it out. I stumble around for a little bit before falling to my knees.

He smirks and enters his ship leaving me to die on the barren wastelands of Lorien.

* * *

I wake up to the wind screaming in my ear, it reminds me of Lorien and the angry wind. I sit up really fast, my head getting dizzy, Marina is slumped up against the wall, her eyes are bloodshot, with purple bags under her eyes. Six and Sarah both sit on opposite sides of the bed I'm lying on.

"What's going on" I ask.

Six and Sarah both look up at the same time, a look of relief on both their faces. Sarah has tears in her eyes, it looks like Six is fighting tears.

"We thought you were dead" Sarah says her voice filled with sorrow.

I notice that we're in an old motel. The crimson coloured bed sheets, the really bad styling and the smell of petrol as it rolls in from the highway.

"What" I ask in disbelief.

"You've been in a coma for three days" Sarah says again.

"How" I ask.

"What do you remember" Six asks.

"We were walking through a tunnel, there was a bright light then everything went black" I recall.

"After Ra escaped, we ran through the tunnel we came from" Marina smiles, yet under her smile shes extremly tired.

"An aftershock hit causing the remaining explosives to … well … explode" Six continues on. "You were at the front shining your lumen, you were hit by the fire first."

That shouldn't have any effect on me. I'm fire proof.

"I'm immune to fire, it would have just washed over me" I say confused.

"It would have , had you not tried to absorb it, you put your hands out so your lumen covered the fire. It was then the bits of damaged metal flew out of the darkness three pieces hit you the rest you managed to deflect before falling down. You healed one of the wounds before you passed out, but in doing that you sealed the shard inside your arm" Sarah takes over from Six.

"We stole a car, drove here dug the pieces out of your arm and the two in your chest, Marina then healed you and your heart has been turning itself on and off quite randomly" Six says.

"Thank you, Marina" I say, "I am grateful."

"Rise and shine Johnny boy its time to get on the road" Nine yells from what I believe to be the lounge room.

"Good to see you to Nine" I groan.

**I would have this chapter up late yesterday if I didn't have to rewrite three times.**

**Please read and Review, the Chapters will come up randomly there will be no set date.**

**Also tell me who you think five should be, a boy or a girbl and tell me if you want five to be a traitor or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I need more people to tell me if they want five to be a boy or a girl and tell me if you want five to be a traitor or not. **

**Also these first few chapters will be in Fours POV because it's what I'm used to.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**John POV**

The alarm goes off signalling it's time to train.

I groan as I stand up. My muscles aching from the workout we did yesterday. We're still at the same old doggy motel. Even after Nine said we were going. We all argued that Marina needed sleep, she wanted to be tough and keep going but we all know what it feels like to use all our energy fighting Mogs or in her case healing us. I've hardly tried to work on my new Legacy, but so far the only thing I've been able to heal has been a few minor wounds. The new ability that comes with my Lumen is fire absorption. I've practiced with lots of times.

"Hey sleepy head" Sarah says as she kisses my cheek.

The kiss makes me feel guilty about my feelings for her. My feelings for Six have been increasing, yet for the person I thought I love they have only been declining. The kiss with Six at the airport felt right. It made all the kisses I've shared with Sarah feel wrong. I told Six about it a few nights ago.

_Flashback_

"Six I really need to talk to you, meet me on the roof at midnight" I whisper into Six's ear.

She looks confused, but nods anyway.

We all walk back to our rooms, Six with Marina, BK with Ella, Nine with Eight and Sarah with Me. I usually go on walks each night to clear my head, BK knows this and doesn't mind when I sneak out.

I meet six out on the rooftops she looks as if she's been waiting there for a while.

"What do you want John" she says in a tired voice.

"It's about the kiss at the airport" I say.

"Yeah go on" she says.

"I…I…I just wanted t…to let you know that I really enjoyed it and I hope we can do it again" I stutter surprised that she hasn't thrown me off the edge of the roof.

"I know and I want to do it again to, but Sarah's in the way" Six signs.

I'm taken aback by her honesty, and that she still has feelings towards me even though I kiss Sarah every now and again.

"That what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really, you don't think I noticed" she says sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Look Six, I want to be with you. But I can't I destroyed Sarah's life, all because I couldn't keep my feelings in check. If I do break up with her she'll have nowhere to go. She'd be a target for the Mogs to get to me. But if she stays here then she'll have to put up with you kissing her ex" I explain.

Six sighs. Silence continues. For a full minute, nothing but pure silence. The stars shine above in the heavens, the full moon making it bright enough for me to see her normally emotionless face, full of emotions. Never have I ever seen Six like this, this is a different Six, this Six has no wall and no emotionless façade, this is the real Six, the raw Six.

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way Six" I say as I turn to walk away.

"John, wait" Six says.

I turn around for a split second before I realise what Six is doing. Six is pressing her lips against mine. Her arms are wrapped around my neck.

After a few minutes we stop panting for breath. Thank god, we can hold our breath for an long time otherwise that wouldn't of been as enjoyable as it was.

"I love you Six" I say.

"I love you to John" she says with a smile.

We lie down on the roof just looking up at the stars when I see Lorien, it reminds me of a dream. Or more so a vision.

"Six while I was um you know, dead I had another vision" I tell her.

"Way to kill the mood John" she says. "Continue."

I tell her about my vision. Her eyes darken and I swear I hear thunder cracking in the distance.

"That's peculiar" is all Six could say.

"Six what is it, you look like you've seen a ghost" I say worried.

"I've been having the same dream but about another man, the man I see and talk to Ra through is the same man as in my storm" she says.

_End Of Flashback_

"Hey beautiful" I say to Sarah.

She stands on her toes to kiss me and our lips are about to touch when Eight teleports in front of us.

"Woah, didn't expect to see that" he says.

Sarah looks as if she is about to kill him. Nine then walks out of his room, followed by Six, Marina and Bk.

"Morning guys, hope I'm not disrupting anything" Nine says as he wriggles his eyebrows at us.

Sarah now looks ready to destroy a whole army of Mogs. She takes a swing at Nine.

"Woah save that angry for the battlefield" Six says.

"Hey sweetheart how was your sleep" Nine asks Six, I almost let my anger slip as it does whenever he calls Six that stupid nickname.

"Alright who else wants breakfast cause I'm starving" Eights says.

"I'll call the room service" Ella says.

"I'll go with her" Sarah says, she's still fuming and probably wants to get away from Nine.

They walk out of the motel door. A minute later we can here screams, Mog blasts and helicopter blades. We've been found.

**Wow I never thought I'd finish this one so fast.**

**Read and Review, hope you like.**

**I also hope this answered some questions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I didn't think I'd have enough spare time to write this until the weekend.**

**I need more people to tell me if they want five to be a boy or a girl and tell me if you want five to be a traitor or not. **

**Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, I appreciate constructive criticism. **

**Sorry if I get anything wrong, I haven't read the series in a while and I only just started rereading it.**

**Anyway onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing **

Fours POV

Where is my chest, I start to panic. The Mogs are here and as far as I know they have taken Sarah and Ella as hostages. Nine has already rushed out pipe staff in hand. Eight has teleported himself and Six out into the battle.

The wall explodes the rumble would have crushed us, if it hadn't of been for our telekinesis. A Mog scout walks through. I throw a fireball at him. He explodes into dust. Another Mog walked in this one's a soldier, his guns charged up. When he starts to spasm.

BK stands there in a rat form. He quickly changes back into his beagal form.

_Hey boss__. _Another mog charges through the wall and charges at BK. _Go, I have__ ya back._

"MARINA WHERE IS MY CHEST" I yell over the noises of the battle.

"FOLLOW ME" she yells.

She runs over to a broom cupboard. She almost rips the door off its hinges as she opens the door. Our chests all sit on a shelf each, I pull mine out and open the lock. My dagger is sitting there, I pull it out and it wraps itself around my wrist.

"Thanks" I say to Marina.

I run out the door and into the approaching battle.

**I made this chapter short for a reason.**

**Cliff-hanger (I hope) tell me if you like**

**Tell me if you don't. **

**Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, I appreciate constructive criticism. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Please review guys, I'm starting to think you guys don't like this. Even if you don't, tell me what I can do to make it better.**

**I hope I can make this fight scene long and good enough for you guys.**

**Im not getting that many reviews from you guys. Please Review, I need the ego boost.**

**Sorry for all those people who like multiple pov's. I swear on Fives life (That's the FoF five btw) that I'll change pov's in the next few chapters.**

**Which means don't sue me if I don't. Cause I have no love for Five.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

John POV

The wind howled as Six's storm rages, Mogs ashes fly all over the place, wind streams through her hair as Six levitates above the battle. Lightning strikes Mogs here and there. Ash fills my mouth even before I reach the battle. Mogs attempt to shoot at Six as she strikes her opponents down.

Nine is protecting a wounded Eight. He is fighting off two piken, his concentration is focused on the piken, so he can't reach for his pipe staff. BK is in the same form as he was back at Ohio, he is surrounded by Mog soldiers. Marina and I run out. Mogs charge us, swords fly toward my head only to be deflected by my dagger.

"Eight" Marina yells, practically in my ear.

Sarah and Ella don't seem to be here, they must have been taken earlier on.

Nines fight with the piken seems to be going badly, Mogs are watching in pleasure as Nine gets hit by one of the piken. Nine usually can beat the crap out of three pikens at a time, then I see the blood dripping out of his stomach.

"Marina, Nine's bleeding" I say

She just nods and charges forward, shooting through the Mogs with their own cannons. I give Nine his pipe staff using my telekinesis. I stab and parry with the soldiers. The storm picks up, a face starting to take shape. I light myself on fire and charge through the mob of enemies, the Mogs lighting on fire. Nines holding off a bit better with his pipe staff. Marina and I are reaching Nine and Eight, when I hear an ear wrecking scream.

I see Six fall, the face and the storm dissipating. She has a Mog cannon blast on her leg. She crumples on the ground the Mogs surrounding her.

"No" I mutter.

A Mog raises its sword the metal gleaming. Marina screams. I see the sword in slow motion, the arc its making on a collision course with her neck. No. No, no, no, no, no. I will the sword to slow down, its deadly arc continues. I urge myself to think. I wish I could hold her in my arms, wish I was there holding her as her doom approaches. No, I wish I was there pushing on the sword, my hand wrapped around the blade holding it there, above her, stopping it from killing her. Suddenly, there's a sharp pain in my hand and a warm body next to my leg. I open my eyes to see the sword being held up by my hand, Six lying next to me. The small cuts on my hand drip slightly with blood.

The Mog looks surprised, so does everyone else. I reverse the Mogs sword so it hits him in the stomach killing him instantly.

"Nice, Jonny boy has a new legacy" Nine yells across the battlefield.

I sigh and look down at Six. She seems relatively ok, though her leg looks pretty banged up. Her mix blonde hair is covering her face, I lean in to move it out of the way. Just as my finger reach her face, she jerks upright.

"What happened" she asks.

"Not now I'll tell you later" I say, as I attempt to heal her leg.

Somehow none of the Mogs have attacked us since I teleported. The sounds of battle have died down. It now comes from behind the motel. I grab Six and will us to be on the roof of the motel, suddenly we are. We are on the roof in the precise spot where we talked deep into the night.

"You can teleport" Six asks amazed.

I just nod and survey the battlefield. Its not looking well, for the Mogs.

The trees are on fire, while the water in the pool has ashes filling it. Nine, now completely healed, is running around like a maniac laughing as he turns Mogs to ash. Marina is standing back to back with Eight, shooting at any and all Mogs remaining, they teleport to different places. BK fends off his own attackers, changing form to suit. Ella and Sarah are still missing, they are probably in a van being taken to the FBI.

Wait the FBI. Why aren't they here?

"Six, I'm going to throw you up into the air with my telekinesis, please tell me what you see" I say.

She nods and gets ready. I fling her up into the air her hair whipping around her face. She gasps as she notices what I am implying.

"There are FBI cars surrounding us, we can't get out" she says when she lands.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure" I say.

"So there is no point in fighting, we can't get out without hurting innocent people" she asks.

"No, I believe we can" I disagree.

"How" she asks.

"I'm up for some more Mog but whooping, are you" I say.

She nods in agreement and grabs my arm.

"Let's go."

We teleport right next to Nine and he jumps. I would laugh if we weren't in battle.

"We have to get to Marina and Eight" Six and I say at the same time.

"You two are so cute together" Nine teases as he breaks a Mogs neck.

"Shut up and get a move on Nine" Six growls, even though she has slightly red cheeks from his comment.

Nine starts to walk towards Eight and Marina when I hear a gun shot. Nine falls over clutching his stomach, an FBI agent walks out of the motel. I throw a fire ball at her, as she dodges Six grabs my hand and turns us invisible. She looks around and her eyes set on Marina and Eight. Six and I both run at her. She shots Marina then Eight, in rapid two rapid seconds.

They fall over both clutching their stomachs, Six and I both feel rage coursing through our veins. Filled with blind rage we double our pace, Six in the lead me slightly behind. I feel Six's hand slip slightly from my grasp. She gasps as she trips over, pulling me down with her. The woman laughs.

"I don't see what the problem is I can't believe this is Loriens last hope" the woman chuckles.

She walks up and stands over us. Three scars dot her leg, with my vision this blurry I can't see what they look up. Suddenly my vision clears and I realise what they are and who she is.

"Five you traitor" I yell.

"Guilty" she smiles.

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Please as always Read and Review. I hope to hear from you guys wether its constructive c or not, please review.**

**I hope to get the next chapter out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I realise I haven't added many other characters, its mainly been Four and Six, I promise that is going to change.**

**Well guess whose POV this one's going to be.**

**Drum roll please.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line.**

Fours POV

Bright lights fill my vision, bars for windows, and bars for doors. I groan as my head hurts.

"Hey Johnny boys awake" I hear Nine say.

"John, John are you ok" Sarah asks.

"Yep I'm fine" I reply.

I stand up and walk over to the door of the cage, we are all in cells, Eight and Nine share one, Sarah and Ella are in another one, Marina and Six are together and I'm all alone. The locks are electrified and the bars spark with electricity. I hear footsteps walk down the corridor and Five comes into view. I spit at her, it only just reaches her feet.

"Show some respect" Five snarls, the Mogs following grin at the stare of.

Five walks over to the cage door, and smirks at me. She would be kinda attractive if she wasn't a traitor. She has bright blue eyes, dark brown hair and a few freckles dotting her face.

"So this is the great Loric resistance" she says.

"Who is your leader" She asks anyone in particular.

"Johnny boy is" Nines says.

I'm shocked when Nine says this, and I can tell that I'm not the only one, the gasps around the room seem to be all the information I need. Five sees this and chuckles.

"From the expressions on your faces I can tell that's a lie" Five starts.

"No, he is our leader we just aren't used to seeing Nine bow down to anyone" Six interrupts.

A chorus of agreement around the room. I feel good about myself.

"So then Johnny what's your escape plan" Five asks.

"Well one night when taking me out for my torture I will over power the guard, free the others and smash your pretty face in. Then we will walk that direction then turn right. We will keep running until we get to the door. By this time the alarm would have gone off, you raising it yourself. The force field generator things the Mogs gave you will be set on the door. So Eight will teleport us all out two at a time, starting with Six and Marina, then Ella and Sarah and lastly Nine and myself. We will then proceed to hotwire a car and drive to our super-secret hideout in New York. You will then come after us bringing some friends of yours and we will beat the crap out of all of you" I explain our plans in great detail.

"Right, like I'm totally going to believe that you just told me your escape plans" she scoffs.

"I swear that's our whole plan" I say.

"Yep, I totally believe you" the sarcasm dripping off each word.

She signals her guards to start walking and drops a note out of her pocket. It lands right in front of my cell. When Five and her guards leave I scoop up the note and start reading. I gasp.

"Guys they know where Sam and Malcom are" I specifically say to Six and Sarah, "it says here that they are going to attack them.

"Poor Sam" Sarah says.

"At least he has Malcom" Six says.

"Whose Sam and Malcom" Eight asks.

"Sam's Johnny boy's friend from Ohio" Nine says.

"And I'm guessing that Malcom is his father" Marina says.

"That's right, though they have been separated for years now" I say.

"Poor guy" Ella says, "So what's the escape plan."

"I just told you" I say, slightly disappointed the subject was changed.

"No you didn't" Sarah says confused.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that Nine called John our leader" Six says.

"Yeah Nine, what was that about" I ask still trying to get over that myself.

"Well you were the first number to resist the Mogs" he states.

"That's only because of Six" I counter.

"You always have a plan" he tries to get back.

"I just think rationally" I counter again.

"Jesus Christ John can you not be so pig headed and except that A. you need to take credit for the things you do and B. I freaking respect you" he lectures.

We are all silent when more footsteps approach, another Mog comes in wielding a massive axe. Following him is a small Mog he has two long blades at his belt. The knives gleam in the darkness. The one with the axe opens my door.

"So you are the leader of the all-powerful Loric" the small one says.

I nod.

"Brilliant" he smirks.

He pulls out one of his knifes, and pulls across the skin on my arm. I gasp, then howl. I rip the knife out of his hand and go to stab him. Metal presses up against my neck.

"One more move and I move this further" the guard with the axe says.

I stab the guard with the axe. I then turn around and throw the knife at the other Mog. I take the keys from the guard and run outside but I take a second to find the keys for my cell and the other guys' cell and pull them off. I pass the two sets of keys to Six and tell her to look after them, I then work on freeing them. I don't notice the footsteps outside until they are upon me. Five is standing at the mouth of the corridor, a shocked expression on her face. Her guards carry in a Mog he is clutching onto a wooden box. I run back into my cell and pick up the axe, I place one of the knifes in my boot and grip the other one in a tight hold.

"Ha, the leader of the Loric hiding in a cell, pathetic" she spits the word.

I walk out of the cell weapons in hand. Her smirk dying and becoming a terrified look. I throw the knife, I knew she would dodge it, but it wasn't meant for her. The Mog behind her falls over dead, clutching the glistening knife. Crimson blood falls onto the ground, that's not a Mog.

"You're not Mogs" I say.

Five turns around. She stares long and hard at the two guards.

"Humans" she spits.

The two people smile then run off. Five starts after them, once she around the corner, I start looking through the keys.

"Where is the key" I yell.

"What key" Eight asks.

"The key to unlock the freaking cell you are in" I yell at him.

I hear the sleeping dart before it gets me. Five stands at the mouth of the tunnel gun raised, I stumble around like a drunk man. My last thought before everything goes black. It worked, my plan worked.

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed. The chapters are actually coming up quite quickly. That's only because I've just started writing, don't expect me to update every second day from now.**

**I don't plan my chapters so I have no idea of what might happen next. Please tell me what you want to happen and if I like it I'll start heading it in that direction.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Long-time no update I know, sue me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing although I wish I did.**

Johns POV

I wake up in a white cell, everything in the room is white except the window. The door swings open and Five walks in. She has a smile on her and a knife at her belt. That can't be good. She sits at the table across from me.

"I didn't expect you to try and escape so early" she says disappointed.

"That's what I was planning on" I say with my best genius voice.

"Shut up" she says.

"Why am I here" I inquire.

"I wanted to know if you would tell me where your base is" she asks.

"Like I would tell you" I spit.

"I was hoping you'd say that" she smirks, she then talks into a watch, "show him."

All my friends are chained up to a cell wall. A Mog stands in front of a knife in his hands, an evil smile on his face.

"Let them go" I scream at her.

"Uh no" she grins evilly.

"If you hurt them I will kill you myself" I say as I try to stay calm.

"Go ahead" she smirks.

I clentch my fists together, the anger coursing through me. I watch as my friends beg for me to say something, anything to get them out of this. Six and Nine are the only ones not begging, not giving the enemy the satisfaction. Five stares at the screen, one fist clenched the other hanging limply. The clenched hand is on the side closest to me, the side furthest away from the camera.

I realise in that moment that Five never betray us, she is just as hurt watching her fellow Lorics be tortured. She is a spy, she left the note to warn me about Sam and Malcom.

"You're a spy" I whisper.

"Took you long enough" she says.

"Shut up" I say.

Even though she isnt a spy, she is still a rude, conniving… Ella screams as I watch as the torturer cuts a deep line into Nines arm, he winces but otherwise does nothing.

"I can bust you out right now but I need to know a place we can meet up" she asks.

"Paradise, Ohio at the old high school. Meet us there in two days" I tell her.

"The lights will go out in about a minute, when it does you need to..." she starts telling me the plan.

She is right, the lights go out and I put the plan into action.

I punch her in the face. Hard. She lets out a scream of pain and crumples to the floor. I pull her ID out of her pocket. The door opens as I wave the ID in front of the keypad. The hallway is filled with Mog soldiers.

_Lockdown initiated._

I teleport to the end of the hallway and round a corner, the soldiers completely ignore me as I walk through the door that leads to the cell blocks. The door to the torture chamber is wide open giving me a view of the chaos within.

Screams fill the air as the torturer is slicing open my all my friends arms one at a time. I teleport behind the torturer and snap his neck, my friends stare in surprise at my sudden act of violence. I heal my friends before setting them free.

"Come on, I know where our chests are" I say, trying to hurry them on.

I look out the door, checking for Mogs. Luckily they have all been running to block the exits. We run out of the torture room and down a hallway. We pass many guards as we run through the place, I'm surprised that we haven't been recognised.

I lead the others into a store room, a rotten smell fills our noses.

"Are you sure this is where our chests are" Marina asks, she and Eight haven't let go of each other since I broke them out.

"Yeah Johnny boy, how do you know where the chests are" Nine asks stopping the whole line of people.

"Now is not the time for explanations" I say.

"Well I'm not moving until I get one" Nine demands.

"Nine we are running out of time, keep moving" I yell.

Nine shakes his head, his stubborn attitude kicking in.

"Don't be a little brat Nine, keep moving" Six urges him.

He looks around at all the worried face. His head swings side to side.

"Fine, but I'm going to need an explanation when we get out" He says, finally giving in.

"Agreed" Eight says.

"Fine, ill tell you when we get out" I say.

We proceed down the hallway, the silence is killing me. It must be killing Eight as well, he starts fidgeting, it looks like he is dying to say something.

"Well this is awesome" he says sarcastically, everyone turns and looks at him as if his mad.

Eights POV

"What" I protest, the others are all staring.

They turn back and continue walking, John looks relieved that someone has made the mistake of breaking the ice. Johns a nice guy, he and I get along quite well, though I can't say the same about Nine and his cocky attitude. I really hate the guy, he would interrupt Marina and I from talking almost every time I was about to ask her out. Yes its dangerous, we are in the middle of a war, but I just can't help my feelings for her. Her hand grips mine as we walk, its really dark and I know she can see like it's a normal room.

"Tough crowd" I whisper into Marina's ear.

She giggles and the satisfaction I feel almost makes me jump for joy. She blushes as everyone turns to look at her, they can't see the blush cause they're too far away, but I can.

"We almost there" Four says.

I have no Idea how he knows, I wouldn't be able to spot the door even if there where lights all over the place. Marina and Four both see the door at the same time and bolt for it. They each try pushing it but the door won't budge.

"It's stuck" Four says.

"Give me a go, Ill get this baby open in no time" Nine boasts.

He tries and fail, Six and I both go next and fail as well, Ella and Sarah both look around the room.

"Look over there" Sarah says, pointing to a button on the far side of the wall.

I teleport over and push it, the door grinds open giving off a piercing scream. Light fills the tunnel, showing everyone's tired faces. We all run through the door into a blinding light. The room we now stand in is a dome filled with cupboards and shelves and many objects on them, lots of crystals dotter the wall. Our chests are on the other side of the room, they are all there even Six's, Five's, Three's, Two's and One's. Six's face lights up when she see her chest.

"Come on" she yells then bolts across the room.

We follow her closely, though through her enthusiasm she leaves us all in the dust, the chests are stacked on top of each other, in order of our numbers. Six hands out all the chests, one by one, giving Sarah and Ella One's, Two's, Three's and Five's.

"Come on lets go" Marina says starting towards the door.

"Wait Marina, look over there everyone" Sarah nods towards an oversized plane.

"That look familiar to anyone" Nine asks.

"It's our ship" Four says as he clicks his fingers.

"Let's leave One's, Two's and Three's chests in there" I say.

The others nod, that way we wouldn't have to lug around an extra three chests. We jog over to the ship, its ramp is down allowing us to run straight into the belly of the ship, pictures cover the walls, Loric gems are embedded in the wall, glowing all different colours.

"This is where we lived for a full year" Six says.

We all know what she means, this is the last place we were all together, I point to the doors, each one has a large number imprinted on it.

"Let's put their chests in their rooms" I say.

Sarah and Ella walk off to place the chests in each room, while the rest of us sit around the large dinner table. Memories start coming forth in my mind. Us and our Cepans sitting around this table sharing stories, I block the rest out.

"Should we take it with us" I ask.

"No, it would draw to much attention, and the Mogs may have put trackers all over it" Fours leader attitude kicks in.

"I agree, we should take the helicopter over in that corner" Nine says.

"We should take the bus" Six says disagreeing with Nine.

"Helicopter" Nine yells.

"Bus" Six yells back.

"Helicopter."

"Bus."

The fight starts to escalate, Nine and Six trading punches.

"Stop" Four yells, silencing them both.

Four POV

I'm still not used to my new leadership role, and I'm defiantly not used to being able to control both Six and Nine with one word. Eight and Marina both look on, Sarah and Ella walk out of Three's old room.

"What's going on" Ella asks.

"We are just discussing if we should take the bus or the helicopter" Nine tries filling them in while death staring Six, he pulls it off surprisingly well.

"Bus" Sarah says.

"Bus" Six says.

"Bus" Marina says.

"Helicopter" Nine, Eight and Ella say.

"Up to you leader" Nine says enthusiastically, pointing at the helicopter.

"Um… Sorry Nine but I think the Girls are right, the bus is the less obvious" I state.

Nine looks like he will murder me. I know now that when we get back he and I will have a little talk.

"Fine" Nine sighs.

"What's our next move" Sarah asks.

"We are going back to Ohio" I say.

"What why" Sarah says, worried it is because shell get dumped.

"I want to check out more of Malcom's bunker" I say.

"This is Sam's dad Malcom, right" Eight asks.

"When did he get a bunker" Marina asks confused.

"Ill explain on the way" I say.

"Lets go" Six agrees.

We run to the bus and pack our things, the dome we are in has a massive door, big enough to fly our ship in and out of. The door slowly opens as Nine drives the bus over a pressure plate. We drive out and in to a forest, the road we follow is old and filled with pot holes. Eventually we pull onto a highway and swerve in and out of some cars before turning onto a different road.

We're home free.

**Hey guys I know its been a long time.**

**I was able to make this chapter quite long and even did a new POV.**

**The pairings for this story I'm sure you've guessed is Four/Six, Eight/Seven and Nine/Five.**

**Five is good I just want to clear that up, I really don't like what Pittacus did to the actual number Five.**

**As always, Please Read and Review.**

**Send me some Ideas about what you guys want.**

**Until next time, Bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I know i dont update that often now. But i have no time to accualy write. I have exams coming up so please dont judge if this is rushed...**

John POV

Everyone lay around me, my friends, all of them bleeding out onto the floor. Ra towered over them, all of them while I just stood there. I see Six surounded by ash, the ash filling her hair and covering her clothes, the life drained out of her open eyes. The sight horrofies me and breaks my heart, I loved her and now she is gone.

Sarah stands clinging to Ra's side. She betrayed us, betrayed me, she was the reason all my friends are gone, dead.

I realise that I never loved sarah, I loved what she stood for, hope, freedom and peace. Six. She is the one I love.

"How does it feel number Four" Ra smirks.

Sarah watches me ammusment in her eyes. I start to cry, everything we every worked for was gone, all because Sarah was selfish.

"I hate you, both of you" i scream at them.

They continue to smirk at me as i become increasingly angry. I start to beg, beg for them to kill me. My life is worthless, without the rest of the loric.

"Please just kill me" i beg.

Ra watches me beg, smiling evily. He then calls out to one of his personal guards. The guard walks into the room sword in hand.

"This is what happens when you ignore the Mogadorian great expansion. This is what happens when you try to fight back. It always ends like this" Ra lectures. "It happened to your planet. It happened to your elders. It happened to your friends. It will happen to the Earth. Though most importantly it will happen to you now, good bye number Four."

The sword produces from my stomach. I feel it drawn back out. My life force begins to fade away, slipping, slipping, falling into the abbis.

I wake up, to the faces of my friends and covered in sweat. All of them, except Nine who is still driving the bus and Sarah who's up the front sobbing. Six stares at me no emotion on her face. Marina, Eight and Ella all look at me with empathy.

"What happened" i ask.

"You talk in your sleep" Ella says.

I imediatly know what happened.

"What did i say" i ask.

"Well when we realised you were sweating and screaming, we all ran over to see what was happening and you called Sarah something that little Ella shouldn't of heard. You then continued to swear at Sarah and curse Ra. When Sarah heard what you were saying she ran off crying" Eight explained.

"W...Was that all i said" i ask, hoping that was.

"No you then started declaring your everylasting love for Six" Nine yells.

"Nine i didnt know you knew such big words" Eight says.

"Shut up" Nine mutters.

During the story Marina had gone over to comfort Sarah. I look over at Six , whose lying up on the back row eyes closed and legs closed.

"Where are we going love boy" Nine asks me.

"Ohio" i say.

Sarah's head pops up tears falling from her eyes. Worry, sadness, anger and regret.

"Why are we going to Ohio" Sarah asks.

"We need to return to Malcoms bunker, plus we are meeting Five there, oh and Sarah im sorry but you're staying in Ohio" i explain.

"What, no i dont want to leave" Sarah says.

"You are, you cant be here anymore" Six says.

"You...you...you're just jelious" Sarah counters.

"About what" Six asks.

"Ive kissed John" she smirks thinking she has an edge.

"And why should I be jelious, ive kissed him to" she counters.

Sarah looks surprised. Everyone else is caught off guard, the bus turns right as Nine attempts to look back.

"Oh look at Johny getting all the girls" Nine jokes.

"Watch the road Nine" Six yells.

Nine grumbles then nods at me with a smirk on his face. I shoot him a death stare and hit him with my telekinesis.

"Theres a motel up ahead" Ella yells at us all, probably trying to break the heated argument up.

"We will stop in there then" Nine says.

The lights of the motel brightly shine through the darkness. The bus rumbles into the parking lot.

We all get out and stretch our limbs. The bus drew lots of attention. Marina and Ella start talking to the boy at the desk who is giving them the keys. Marina blushes at something he says, while Ella laughs.

"Six we need to talk meet me on the roof at midnight" I whisper into Six's ear.

"We have the room keys" Ella says.

"Nice job" I say as I start walking towards the motel.

"We have three rooms" Marina explains. "One for the boys and two for the girls."

"Alright but we all have to have a long conversation tomorrow morning" I say.

"Eight can you go find a restaurant or something, I'm starving" Nine asks, before following Ella inside.

Eight grabs Marina's hand and teleports away. Sarah and Six just stand there looking at me.

"What" I ask them both.

"It's time for you to choose John" Sarah says.

"It's either me or _her_" Six snarls at Sarah.

"If you choose Six then I will leave and go back to my house in Ohio, but if you choose me she leaves" Sarah demands.

"What, you can't see that you've just sealed your fate, i now wouldn't choose you from free will. If I do we loose one of our best fighters" I tell her.

Sarah looks shocked. I chose Six over her, I may not have said it out loud but its pretty obvious. Six walks over and embraces me, which feels kinda strange but its not a bad feeling. Sarah realising she just got dumped walk towards the road.

"Where are you going" Six asks her.

"I'm doing what I said I would, I'm leaving" she replies.

"No you aren't, I know you might not but we can't risk you telling the Mogs where we are, so your staying with us until we are done in Ohio, I'm sorry" I say.

"Sorry, sorry for what holding me hostage" Sarah exclaims.

I know it doesn't feel right holding Sarah hostage but its our only hope. She walks right up and slaps me.

"That's what I think of your plan" Sarah spits.

Six the punches Sarah in the face, then the stomach before pushing her over. Sarah looks as surprised as I was.

"You little brat" Six yells at her.

"Takes one to know one" Sarah teases, she really doesn't know when to stop.

Six's face is contorted in anger as she picks Sarah up. She was about to throw her, or slam her on the ground, probably both.

"Six"I say touching her shoulder. "You can stop now."

She does and places Sarah on the ground. She then turns and runs into the building, attempting to keep the emotion off her face.

"Look at what you have done Sarah" I yell her face.

I run off to find Six, leaving a very betrayed Sarah lying on the ground gasping for air. Tears run down her cheeks, though im beyond caring.

**Sorry this has taken so long, i just havent had time to write. I apologize for all the mistakes, i wrote this on my phone. My phone lacks auto-correct.**

**Also sorry to all the FourXSarah this will be a FourXSix pairing, if you havent noticed.**

**Thanks for reading, ill try abd post another chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing although I wish I did.**

Six's POV

It was cowardly of me to run, but I had to run. I'm usually under control of my emotions, but I couldn't fight the tsunami of emotions that hit. I ran because I hate it when people see me cry especially John.

I'm lying on the roof of the motel, sobbing. I see Lorien shinning brighter than all the other stars. I've been lying here invisible for hours, listening to the others call me. They'll all be worried about me, especially John.

"Six where are you" Nine yells as he walks on the walls. I really don't want to talk to any one right now, even if I did I defiantly wouldn't want to talk to Nine.

Suddenly it starts to rain, I know it's me but I can't stop it. The rain is heaviest around the motel, probably giving me away. If that doesn't the telekinetic barrier I've set up will.

"Crap" I hear Nine mutter, "Six where the hell are you," he is defiantly pissed off.

He runs down and back into the motel. John runs out of the trees, looking desperate. At the sight of him I feel another wave of emotions hit me. He teleports onto the roof, he immediately notices my barrier.

"Six, is that you" he asks softly, I nod at first before realising I'm invisible.

I grunt and sit up turning visible. The look of relief on his face was immediate, he reaches out as strokes my check, I blush and he smiles. My check tingles where his fingers were, why do I feel like this. I used to be a stone cold killing machine but now from even a touch from John, I turn to a host of all these mushy emotions.

"How do you do this to me John" I ask, his eyes stare through me, his glance curious.

"Do what' he asks. The weather has died down, I'm calmer now that John's here.

"You change me" I tell him, he just nods.

"You change me to" he tells me. "You change me into a better person."

"I've never been that good with emotions" I explain, he nods even though he has no idea how I feel.

He leans towards me, I gasp before our lips connect, I kiss him and let all the emotion I have take over. He starts playing with my hair, whilst holding me tight. I realise that I've never seen him kiss Sarah this way, I know that he loves me more.

"I love you Six, would you be my girlfriend" he murmurs between breaths, I just nod and keep kissing him.

Caught in the moment I forget about the storm and it starts to pick up, thunder and lightning strike and the rain increases. We stop after getting extremely soaked and start chatting about Lorien and what life may be like if it had never been invaded.

"FOUR, SIX WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" Nine yells from the window. We both roll our eyes and John teleports us inside.

Eights POV

Nine was yelling out the window at John and Six, while the rest of us sat on the beds watching TV, Nine doesn't notice that Six and John are back inside. They both walk towards Nine, grin, grab his legs and hold him by his legs out the window. We all start laughing as Nine starts swearing. He tries to grab something solid, missing everything but John and Six they all fall out the window.

"Nooooooo" Marina, Ella and I yell, just as they all walk in through the window, laughing really hard.

"You should have seen your faces" John chuckles.

"You were all like, oh nooooooo" Nine laughs, his face red.

"Shut up" I mutter, another round of laughter. We may be fighting a war, but we are still just teenagers trying to have fun.

An awkward silence suddenly fills the room, we all stare around waiting for someone to break it. Usually I'm the person whose supposed to break it, but I can't think of anything to use to break the ice.

"Where's Sarah" John asks, Six looks slightly angry, probably just angry with Sarah.

"I haven't seen her since we got off the bus" Ella says, she had gotten close to Sarah.

From the happy look on Six's face, and the worried look on Johns, something happened to Sarah. Ella oblivious to the looks on John and Six's faces struts through the door. Once she leaves John and Six head towards the bathroom to grab some towels, before walking back in and sitting down. Marina and I share a quick glance before she turns away blushing.

"Where were you sweetheart" Nine asks Six, still using that stupid nickname. It's starting to really piss John off, you can really see it on his face.

"She was with me" he says, being impulsive.

"And what were you doing" I ask, I immediately see the blushes on their faces.

"Alright now I wanna know, spill" Marina says, obviously excited.

"We were, were kinda ah, making out" John mutters. Nine bursts into laughter, probably thinking it's a joke.

"Ok, what were you actually doing" Nine tries to get out without laughing again.

"That's actually what happened" Six snarls at him.

"What" he looks at John with admiration in his eyes, "How do you do it?"

"Do what" John asks.

"First Sarah, now Six, dude you're taking all the hot ones" Nine says, before realising that Marina was in the room. "Next you'll start working on Marina."

I feel like walking up to him and throwing him all the way to Mogadore. My fists clench and I will myself to breath, it's my massive crush on Marina talking. Marina looks at him with absolutely no expression on her face.

"Oh no he won't" Six grumbles, though she probably knows his just joking.

"True, it looks like he can't anyway, it looks like she is already taken" Nine says, nodding in my direction and I blush, I can't help it, especially because Marina standing right there, her face still absolutely neutral.

"Screw it" I mutter, before standing up and walking towards Nine.

"Eight what are you doing" Marina asks, I just keep walking towards Nine, my fists still clenched.

"Don't speak about her like that" I yell at him, pointing towards Marina as I do. I then pull my arm back and punch him straight in the face.

He looks up at me, his face red and his eyes filled with hate. I teleport out of his punching range and poke my tongue out at him, he goes into a rage mode and charges at me. I back away slowly, before I turn around to start running. As I do I get a sick feeling in my stomach the wall is right in front of me and Nine is right behind me, he smirks at me before throwing a punch. I teleport behind him and drive my elbow into his head. It doesn't hit though, Marina's holding onto my arm.

"He isn't worth it Eight" she says, I nod and go to sit down.

"Seriously dude, you're taking orders from her" Nine says, I turn around to see him smirk at me.

I'm about to hit him, but Marina stops me. John and Six have walked off probably to find Ella. Nines smirk is still on his face, how I wish I could wipe it off. I see Marina walk out of the room, I'm standing there in front of Nine, then I'm standing in front of the girl of my dreams.

"Look Marina I'm not sure how you feel about me, but I really l…li…like you and uhh, I w…was wondering if you wanted to uhh" I take a deep breath.

"Eight, what are you trying to say" she says.

"IreallylikeyouandIwashopingthatyouwillgoonadatewithme" I say as one huge word.

"Of course" she blushes.

Thank you Lorien, I then lean down to kiss her, our lips meet and all I feel is pure love towards her, when she pulls away for air, I can't think straight. I smile at her and when she smiles back I feel like the luckiest man alive.

Sarah's POV

"Ill show them, stupid John, stupid Six, Stupid Garde" I mutter, I still can believe I trusted John with my heart, well no more, I will kill him myself.

I pull the car up into a police buildings car park. I walk in and straight to one of the officers, I smile sweetly at him.

"I need to talk to the FBI, its important" I demand.

"What's the reason" the officer asks.

"I have information on a terrorist and his gang" I whisper in his ear.

"Right away, follow me, lets see if we can get you to a FBI agent" he says quickly.

He shows me a seat and walks off. I wait a few minutes before I hear footsteps, the officer walks in with a phone to his ear.

"Yes she is right here, yes I can put her on" the officers says to the person, he then hands me the phone "Here you go missy, the FBI agent you wanted to talk to."

"Hello, I'm Sarah Hart and I have information on the terrorist John Smith and his gang" I say into the phone.

"Hello Sarah, I believe we've met before, I'm Agent Walker" the Agent Walker says, "Now tell me everything."

**I know some of the garde have slightly different personalities. ****I'm not that good at writing all the mushy stuff, please tell me if the way I write it is good.**

**Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy, for all those people who have reviewed thank you all. I am just letting you know that since nobody has been reviewing that most people don't like my story, so if you really like my story and have been annoyed that I don't review that much please leave a review. I'm not asking for hundreds of reviews (that would be nice though) I'm just asking for a few to give me hope that people enjoy my writing, your reviews give me an ego boost and allow me to make time to write this story.**

**Nine POV**

_I'm so bored just sitting in this hellhole. _We have been here for two days, that's two days to long in my perspective, especially if the majority of our small group is pissed off. Johns been worried because we had to meet up with someone in Ohio today but Sarah's been missing since we got here and we weren't sure what to do. I flick through the channels on the TV looking for something interesting, when I turn onto a channel that has breaking news coming up next written in bold letters. Interested, I don't change the channel like I normally do when there's a news article, I'm not the sort of guy who watches the news much. After the ad break, there's a woman sitting at a news desk, the woman seems familiar she has red hair and a few bruises one on her sunken face and two on her right arm.

"We have received intel on the terrorist John Smith and his newly formed gang" I immediately recognise her voice, Special Agent Walker is talking about us on the news.

"Calling all Garde to the living room, especially you Johnny boy" I yell from the living room.

The rest of the Garde walk out of their respective rooms and towards me, all of them look tired and obviously haven't seen the news headline. Agent Walker doesn't wait and continues on about who John is.

"We believe that John Smith isn't his actual name and that he is from a distant country that is giving the young man orders" everyone gasps at the voice on the screen and are all immediately awake and sitting on the couch.

"From our anonymous tip off we have received photos and names for each of the members in his group. Stanley, Marina, Joseph, Ella, Maren Elizabeth, Samuel and Malcom Goode, the two FBI traitors Adamus and Selina, Mark James and last but not least the man himself John Smith" a photo of each of us comes up when she says our names.

"Alright I'm confused, first up why wasn't Sarah up there and second who the hell are Adamus and Mark, we know that Selina is Five but I thought that she was with the government and the Mogs" I ask John.

"Ill tell everyone after the news article ends" John shushes us all.

"Here she is Sarah Hart the girl who gave us the info and who also gave us the address of where this terrorist group is right now. Our government forces have been keeping a watch on this gang over the past day, making sure that they don't leave the area before the back u arrives" we're all confused, at everything that Agent Walker just said, no one had noticed the government agents had been staying in the rooms surrounding us. I guess that makes sense we hardly left the room.

"We are all totally screwed" I hear Eight mutter.

The footage suddenly changes to a few FBI members standing in front of our door. I get a crazy idea and walk over to the door.

"Tell me if you guys see this" I say bluntly.

I swing the door open and knock each of the agents out before giving the finger to the darkness around me. I then slam the door and walk into see the others looking at me annoyed.

"Nice work Nine, if they weren't sure before there are now, we have to leave" Six says, turning towards John who just nods.

We all run to our rooms and grab our stuff, before meeting up in the living room. I give my stuff to one of the others.

"Where do you think you're going Nine" John yells from the back.

"To cause a distraction while you get your buts to the bus" I grin.

"No, no you're not" he says and I feel the grin slowly fall.

"Why not" I demand.

"You need to go with Ella and Marina to the bus and get it started" he explains.

"Eight teleport Nine and the bags first, then come back and pick up Marina and Ella, Six and I will make the distraction and teleport to you as soon as you're ready" everyone nodes at the plan, even I do. I hate it but it's the right thing to do.

John and Six run out the door and begin the distraction, while Eight teleports me to the bus. The second everything's on the bus he leaves to pick up the others and I run straight to the front of the bus, turning the keys and getting it into reverse, ready to make a clear get away. I then watch as John and Six do some damage and I use my telekinesis to kill a few of the Mogs. I grin when I kill the bastards.

**John POV**

Six and I run out the door hand in hand ready to start the distraction, I still can't believe this beautiful woman is my girlfriend. Eventually the battle forces us apart and I hack and slash at all the Mogs, trying to reach Six. I light my feet on fire and the flames rise up my body, I run through the Mogs punching them with my fire clad hands. I battle by myself for a while before teleporting just next to Six.

"Come on, we have to go" I yell over the sounds of battle.

She nods and I teleport us to the bus, though as I do I feel a sword pass through my stomach. I land on the back seat next to Six, the seat knocks the sword deeper into the wound. I scream, which draws the attention of all my friends.

"Holy crap, John are you ok" Nine yells from the front.

"John" Six cries, her façade leaves and the dam breaks.

Her tears fall on my back and I grab onto her hand, squeezing it with all my might, she doesn't care though, she squeezes back just as hard.

"Please don't leave me John" she sobs, "I can't live without you."

Gone is the cold-hearted Six we all meet at first. I don't want to go, I really don't want to but if that's how Lorien wants it I'll except my fate.

"I…I love you Six" I whisper, before my eyes close.

Six's screams fill the air and I just exhale my last conscious breath.

**Five POV**

Where are they, the deal was to meet up in Ohio and Four's the only one who trusts me, as far as I know. We've been sitting in Johns old house waiting, they should have been here hours ago, at least that's what I thought until Sam and Malcom told me about the breaking news, apparently Four and his 'gang' escaped capture in a live raid on a crappy motel. I watched a recorded version of the raid and saw something that Malcom and Sam missed, Four got stabbed towards the end before mysteriously disappearing. I know I can heal him, that's my task to prove to the rest of the Loric that I'm not a traitor.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon" Sam says.

Sam's a really good friend, he has helped me so many times even if it's just moral support. He is just so optimistic that I almost forget my dark thoughts, almost. I remember how we met, well when I busted them out of the Mogs prison cells.

_Flashback_

_Four escaped yesterday and I've been harassed by the Mogs that are around ever since, they don't know who I am otherwise I'd be dead, none of them knew I was Loric not even the agents. I wander the base aimlessly, I should leave but they'll know I'm ditching their sorry asses if I leave in the middle of the day. I slowly walk to the prison cells, I've been told that a special 'package' is arriving today, of course they mean a prisoner that helped the Loric in some way or another. I'm only a junior agent which means I'm not allowed to know what's going on, though when I got here I used my Legacies to hack into documents on high powered top secret computers and copied them all onto a hard drive I keep in my chest, though it's a pain in the ass to have to constantly update the damn thing. That's how I knew about the two new prisoners who are coming in today, Malcom and Samuel Goode. I believe these two are friends of Number Four AKA John Smith, terrorist leader who decided to blow up a school. I'm meeting up with him soon, tomorrow actually and he will have to explain that I'm a double agent to the rest of the Garde. _

"_Shhhh, someone's coming" I hear an old man's voice whisper in a cell further down the row._

_I walk towards the cell, constantly looking for cameras or anything out of place. I reach out with my mind and search for any technology in the general vicinity, yeah I can do that, it helps me hack the government files. I find multiple cameras dotting the roof and quickly put up a fake video feed, I walk towards the cell noticing the hushed whispers of a few of the prisoners that I've locked up. They're scared of me, I can tell by the look on their faces, I can tell by the way they avert their eyes if I even look at them. I eventually reach the cell that I believe holds the Goode's, Malcom and Samuel Goode sit in the back corner facing each other and talking in hush whispers. I clear my throat they both jump and turn around at the same time._

"_We've already told you government bastards, we aren't going to talk" the young boy snarls._

"_I'm not one of them, I've come to help you" I say casually._

"_Yeah cause you can totally help us" he spits back at me._

"_I have a better chance at getting you two out than John Smith, or should I say Number Four" I whisper the last part to the duo._

"_What do you know of the Garde and John Smith" Malcom says, talking for the first time._

"_I know all about the Garde and John, I mean he saved my life" I try to explain slowly._

"_What do you mean saved you're life" the old man asks._

"_If he didn't fight back at the school I would be dead" I say, lifting the bottom of my pants up at the ankle._

"_You're Number Five aren't you" Sam asks._

_I nod my head and grab the bars, turning myself into the same steel that the bars are made of. My skin seems to shimmer, even in the dark hall. The looks on the duos face are pricless and I slowly start putting pressure on the lock, it begins to crumble under my strength, then I hear something, something bad. Footsteps are coming down the hallway._

"_Shhhh" I hush the two before pulling out my final Legacy._

_I slowly rise up to the ceiling, turning the same rock that makes up the roof. The two retreat further into their cells, it's a subconscious move and that means that they're probably use to torture. I feel a scowl on my face at the sight of my boss, her sunken face has been engraved into my mind. Her partner, Agent Purdy hasn't been seen in a while and everyone thinks his dead, I'm glad because he scares me. Agent Walker walks down the hallway towards the cell I was just at her face fallen and her hands holding a Mog blaster, she slowly points the blaster at the two._

"_I'm sorry but I've been told by the Beloved Leader of the Mogadorian Progress that if you don't talk now, I have to kill you" my boss says slowly, she may have teamed with the Mogs but she still has a heart._

"_We will never talk" Samuel spits._

"_You won't need to" I say before stopping myself._

"_Selina, is that you" she asks._

_I drop from the ceiling and land in front of her, she looks at me in disbelief._

"_You're one of them" she says._

"_Yes, I am Number Five" I smirk._

_The look of fear is satisfying, as I walk towards her. Samuel and Malcom look at me weirdly, but I don't care. Agent walk takes a step back, then another and another before turning around and sprinting away. I just grab her with my telekinesis and drag her towards me._

"_Give me the keys, ma'am" I say practically spiting the word ma'am._

"_Never" she says, though I can see the fear in her eyes._

"_Fine then I'll take them" I snarl punching her once in the face and she screams in pain._

_She grabs the keys in her right hand and is about to do something to them, I quickly punch her twice as hard as I can on that arm before dropping her on her head, knocking her unconscious. I take the keys and chuck them to Malcom._

"_Unlock you're cell but stay in there until I come back" I tell him._

_I sprint further down the hallway, only stopping to check doors and make sure they're empty. I see the elevator up ahead and the fire exit. The person in charge of the security has probably figured out that he's watching a fake video feed. That means there is going to be reinforcements coming in the next few minutes. I have to get these two away from here and back to Paradise. Of course I may need to fight an army of agents and Mogs just to get out of this base. I just shrug and run back to the others, who already are standing outside the cell with Agent Walkers unconscious body lying in the cell._

"_Come on" I yell at them._

_We set off in a run, never looking back._

_Flashback end_

"Yeah hopefully" is all I say.

"I'm sure of it, I can't wait to see John and Six and might finally get to meet Nine" he says excitedly.

I smile at his antics and go back to waiting, idly practising my telekinesis. Sam leaves the room and heads over to his father's room. The two got me to break through the rubble that covered the well that apparently holds some pretty major secrets. Once I did they descended the ladder and picked up every piece of paper or whatever was down there, before coming back up and running into the house, leaving me wondering what was down there. Since then I haven't seen Malcom and Sam only comes out every once in a while, so I've been sleeping, watching the news and scouring the internet to find any use on the Garde.

Eventually I lie down on the mattress and slowly close my eyes, trying to fall asleep. I hear someone honking the horn while driving down there road, I look out the window to find a bus park in front of the house. I quickly bolt out of my room and over to Malcom's.

"They're here" I say to the two nerd like figures.

They just nod and slowly get up and stretch their muscles, though I don't wait for them, I just run to the front to the house and accidently knock the door of its hinges. I survey the small group of Loric teenagers, most of them seem sad and haven't noticed me.

"Hi guys" I say sheepishly, while raising my hands.

They all look up shocked, though they don't bother with attacking me. Then I notice that one of the girls is sobbing while one of the guys carry a pale unconscious body. When I take a closer look at the body I gasp in shock, I'm staring at the comatose figure of John Smith, how the hell am I supposed to heal him.

**So how do you like, please rate and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**This was written quickly and quite late at night, so I'm sorry if it's not excellent. **

**Five POV**

I step forward to try and look at Four's body and the entire group growls at me, even little Ella. Of course I don't know these people properly nor do I have anything in common with them, from what I've seen. I know I betrayed them at one stage but did I not make it up to them when I helped break them out of their prison cells, then I escaped with Sam and Malcom though since they haven't come out yet so they probably don't know that. I try to step forward again when the girl sobbing glares at me.

"What do you want" she asks.

"To help him" I say pointing at the limp body in Number Nines arms.

"You're not getting anywhere near him traitor" Number Nine says protective of his comatose friend.

"But I can heal him" I almost yell at them.

"You don't think we've tried, Marina can heal and she's been trying the entire way here" the sobbing girl snarls at me.

"Look Maren" I start, attempting to use one her aliases to break the ice, but I get cut off.

"Don't call me that" she hisses, then points to Number Four "Only he can call me that".

"I'm trying to help him" I repeat.

"You're not getting close to him" Number Six, the sobbing girl, spits.

"Why not" I demand.

"Because you're a traitor" Number Six yells.

"Umm girls" Number Nine starts but I cut him off.

"Didn't he tell you I was the one who helped you escape" I say confused.

"Ha, you helped us escape, I don't think so" she replies in a snarky tone of voice.

"S…She did" a voice croaks.

Everyone turns to Four gasping as they do. Six runs over to him, laying his body on the ground with his head in her lap, they smile at each other before sharing a kiss. Then he points at me, I shocked, he is dying but is still trying to stand up for me.

"John, what do you mean" Six says.

"S…She helped" he says again.

"John are you sure" she asks Four.

"Yeah, so l…let her help me, she and M…Marina need to heal me at the same time, b...but only a…after the shard is removed from my chest" he explains as best he can.

"John, John are you still here" she asks desperately.

"T…trust her, let her h…help me" he says as his eyes close and he goes back into his comatose state.

"Well is that good enough for you" I ask them, and they nod.

"Let's do this" Marina says, then adds something unexpected "Number Five."

I nod hiding the joy I'm feeling from being called something other than traitor. I walk over to Four and place my hands over his wound.

"Wait" Marina starts, "whose going to pull the shard out."

"I'll do it" i hear Six say.

A hand comes into my peripheral vision and goes down into Fours wound. When Six grabs the shard and starts pulling Four starts to spasm. I hold him down as best as I could but he is really strong.

"Nine hold him down" she yells at the hulking teen.

He nods and takes my place, holding him down better than I ever could. Six then yanks the remaining shard out of his wound and the scream that comes next practically deafens everyone. Then the door opens and Sam and Malcom come out, each one holding a gun and aiming it around.

"Holy crap, is John ok" Sam yells.

Six and Nine both turn at that, both of them knowing that voice.

"Sam" Six says in disbelief.

"How, you were taken by the Mogs" Nine says.

"Five broke us out" Malcom says, interjecting.

"Thank you" Six says to me.

"You're welcome Number Six" I say, still not using the shortened version of their names.

"Just call me Six, you're part of this team, are you not" she says.

From the side I hear a males laugh, at first I think it's Nine but he shows no sign of laughing. Then I realise that Eights and Ella haven't said anything to me. They've been of discussing something private the entire time, I just shrug and block everything out, placing my hands over Fours wound.

"Alright, I'm ready" I say and Marina comes and sits on Johns right side.

Marina's hands hover just next to mine, not on the wound directly but close enough so that I can feel the heat rising from his skin. Marina and I share a nod and we both activate our Legacy, the icy feeling creeping over both of us. It feels like hours but eventually the wound closes but Fours eyes stay closed. He has a pulse that I can tell he just hasn't woken up yet.

"John, are you there" Six calls gently.

When there's no answer everyone comes and stands around the body of John Smith.

"I don't understand he should be awake by now" Marina says, concerned for her friend.

"John" Nine says and kicks him.

"Nine" everyone yells at the offending Garde.

"What, I thought he was faking it" he says sheepishly.

"Maybe he just need rest" I suggest, but they aren't paying me any attention.

"What is it" I ask the other Garde members.

Eight points at Four as his breathing slowly stops. Six begins to cry and the others look sad, very sad. Six hugs John's body and sobs into his shirt, as the rest of us begin to cry.

"Why, why did you leave us John" Six sobs into his shirt.

We all agree to pull her away from John's body. She stops laughing and looks around dazed, before looking at each one of us then at John. Now one moves for a bit before Nine decides to lean down and pick up Johns body. He slowly starts to walk away, tears falling from the seemingly emotionless figure.

"Boo" someone yells and Nine drops John.

"What the" Nine starts.

"Ow, Nine that hurt" John complains.

"John, y…you're alive" Nine asks in disbelief.

"No, I'm a ghost and you're going insane" he says sarcastically.

"How" he asks.

The rest of us are shocked into silence. John stands up and notice the tears in everyone's eyes.

"That was for kicking me Nine" the leader of the Loric resistance grins.

"How" Nine asks again.

"For Loriens sake it was a joke" John says with a smirk.

"Why" is all Nine can say.

"It was revenge for the kick" he repeats.

"I was worried about you, you dick, never do that again" Six yells at John.

"Ok, ok just don't hurt me" he says at the approaching figure.

Six doesn't listen and just continues to walk towards him. He looks like he is about to say something to her when her hand meets his chin, the sound of the slap is heard by everyone and I wince that would of hurt. She then grabs his face and kisses him, I slowly avert my eyes not wanting to disturb their moment. The others all silently agree to head back inside, except Nine who stays behind. I slam the front door behind me and head up towards my room, locking the door before collapsing on my bed and instantly falling asleep.

**John POV**

After all the others left Six and I just stand there, enjoying each other's embrace. Nine clears his throat, Six and I part for a bit staring at the rude Garde.

"Johnny, I was wondering if you wanted a rematch of the battle we had at the penthouse" he asks me.

I'm still sad at how easily he kicked me around last time and have been wondering if I will ever get another chance at the Garde. It's strange how he's asking me now, probably just to get revenge on me for my little prank.

"Yeah, when do you want to do it" I ask, still wondering if he's being serious.

"How about, now" he yells jumping at me.

I push him back with my telekinesis, preventing him from tackling me. Six, seeing what's happening runs inside to avoid Nines wrath. I quickly teleport behind him and wave, effectively pissing I'm of. He jumps back up and runs towards me his super speed aiding him, I had no chance of escape on foot so I teleport on top of the house. Nine growls at me then starts running up the side of the house, damn his Legacies, I try to think of places to teleport to when I feel Nines fist meet my stomach. The force behind the punch sends me flying off the other side of the roof, I pass a few of the windows and wave at the people inside, and in return they open the windows and watch as I slow my decent with telekinesis. Nine then decide to jump off the roof, plummeting down feet first directly towards where I'm lying, I teleport out of the way in the nick of time and realise that he is already chasing me.

"So you wanna start now" I yell at the approaching Garde.

"Don't you remember that I kicked your but last time Johnny" he replies.

I just grin at him, I have gained two new Legacies in that time and he hasn't gained any. Though the grin leaves my face when he sends a massive telekinetic wave at me and I stumble back a few steps, he follows up with an upper cut which sends me flying. I land painfully on my back and attempt to rise only to realise that I can't move my legs. _Crap, I'm screwed if I can't move, _I think to myself. I teleport back up onto the roof and heal my legs, thankful for my Legacy.

"Where are you Johnny" I hear Nine yell from the ground.

I quickly teleport in front of him and punch him in the face, making him stumble backwards. I hear cheering and realise that my friends are watching from within the house. Nine realises this as well and charges me, trying to catch me unaware, I then run toward the charging figure. We're on a collision course and I can tell that if I don't beat him soon I'll tire from teleporting so much and he'll have another thing to start bragging about. When we're a few metres away from each other I kick my foot back behind me in a reverse roundhouse kick and teleport behind him and my foot somehow reaches the side of his head and he falls over losing his balance, though as he does he grabs my legs and pulls me down with him. That's when we enter a wrestling competition, each one of us trying to gain the upper hand, at first it's even before Nine starts to gain ground, punching me a few times in the stomach and once in the face before I remember he has Super strength and is starting to fight back better.

_When in a battle that seems very one side you may have to resort to trickery. _An ancient voice said in my head before disappearing. I'm confused at what he means by that and I lose my concentration in the fight, allowing Nine to get a few extra punches on me. I suddenly get very angry and it activates my Lumen. I shine the beams of light in Nines eyes and roll away from him. He is in bloodlust mode now and snarls at me once he regains his vision. I just smirk at him and teleport in front of him, punching him as I do, though he just grabs my arm and throws me into a tree. I groan as I stand up, he smirks down at me, lifting me up by my shirt he then throws me with all his strength, sending me flying. i quickly teleport behind him, using his throw against him, my body slams into his and we tumble across the ground. I light myself on fire and charge him, the fire defending against the majority of his hits. I feel myself sink into my own bloodlust mode, it's not as deadly as Nines but it's deadly in its own way. I charge at him and lift him of the ground, my fire burning him badly and affecting his strength, I punching enough times in the face to make him weak enough so he can't fight back.

"Do you yield" I yell at Nine, yes it's a little old fashioned by it sounds cool.

He shakes his head and gives me the finger, I grin, time for some pay back. I teleport on top of Sam's house and hold him over the edge of the roof.

"Do you yield" I repeat.

Again he shakes his head and I drop him. He lands on his back and I jump down after him, landing right next to his head. He just groans and I repeat the process a couple more times, before hanging him off the edge of the building one last time.

"DO YOU YIELD" I yell in his ear and he replies with the shake of his head, damn his stubbornness.

I teleport as high as I can and let go before teleporting back to the ground and watching him fall, waving his arms around and trying to stop his fall.

I teleport up next to him and repeat the question, getting another shake of his head and a punch to the face. I teleport back to the ground and rub the area where he punched me and scowling, I can feel a small amount of blood on my fingers. I heal the small injury and look up to see Nine falling towards the ground really fast, for a second there I'm worried for him, he is my friend and I don't want him hurt. But he is my enemy in this fight and I'm determined to show the arrogant fool that he can be defeated by people other than Setrakus Ra, but I don't need a dead Garde on my hands so I teleport up there and I'm about to grab him when I realise that he isn't there and I look around for the missing Garde puzzled. When I see him I he is almost on the ground and gaining speed.

"Crap" I mutter under my breath and teleport onto the ground ready to catch him with my telekinesis.

Nine suddenly stops falling and starts flying towards me. He can fly, why didn't he tell me that, he knew I could teleport yet he just decided to keep his new Legacy a secret. A ton of questions flood my brain but I don't get a chance to ask them as he collides with me. We fall back onto the ground and start up the wrestling contest again. We split up for a second and we both realise that we are exhausted, the little sleep we've had combined with the extended use of our Legacies have left us both needing to rest. He then decides to ruin my day, pulling his pipe staff out of his pocket. My bracelet is on my wrist but I have no offensive weapons as my dagger is in my chest. He charges and I swing my arm up, the shield expanding and blocking the blow, while he is of balance I throw a punch at him and he moves out of the way, though as he does my bracelet touches his bare skin and he jumps back shocked.

"Son of a bi…" I cut him off with another punch to the face.

He is extremely angry that I'm not as easy to beat as I was last fight, I grin at his angry expression and light myself on fire again. We start attacking each other again he's using his pipe staff, which has been really annoying as I can get close enough to get a hit, and is going on the offensive while I have no offensive weapons and am stuck with my bracelet. Of course I have to thank my teleportation as it has provided me with a brilliant advantage. He swings his staff in a downwards arc, forcing me to teleport out of reach and grab his staff.

"Hey, give that back" he demands.

"Nope" I reply, happy that I have more of a chance now.

I quickly teleport away and hide the staff, before returning with a smirk. He knows I'll get it back once we're done here. I raise my hands and get ready to go back into the fight when Eight makes an appearance.

"Guys calm down" he says, placing a hand on both of our chests.

"Nope" Nine says before pulling us all onto the floor to start another round.

Eights harder to attack since he hasn't been fighting with all his Legacies, he isn't as tired as Nine and I. He transforms into a giant figure with four arms and starts teleporting around, Nine is flying around trying to attack him as much as he can while I have turned human fire ball again. Nine and I start battling faster and harder but it's no use, Eight has more energy than both of us. Eight kicks Nine into me and follows up with a kick to my knee and teleporting me inside and onto the couch.

"Stop, John you're supposed to be our leader, so start acting like it" he says before teleporting outside.

"Nine, calm down" I hear Eight yell at the Garde.

"Not until I beat John" I hear Nine yell at him.

"John stopped fighting" Eight yells.

"Ha then he's a coward" he declares.

I look out the window and see Eight slowly approaching Nine, though when he gets close he lashes out and attacks the other teen. I watch as Nine punches Eight jaw, knocking him flat onto the ground. Nine then proceeds to pick him up and throw him into a tree. I decide that Nines had enough of this rage and I teleport behind him with his own pipe staff, I swing it like a baseball bat and hit him in the back of the head, effectively knocking him into and unconscious state.

"My muscles hurt" Eight wines as he stands up, stretching.

"How do you think I feel" I ask the groaning Garde.

Eight just shrugs and teleports next to me, we look at the unconscious form of our friends and laugh a little at his position.

"I guess we have to take him inside the" I say.

"Not exactly" Eight states with a grin.

"What do you have in mind" I ask him.

"You'll see but until then go inside" he demands.

I just nod and head inside, not without seeing Eight produce a marker and draw on Nines face. I grin at the thought of him waking up with a moustache and other pictures on his face. He is going to be so pissed and I'm not sure I'll be able to fight him again for a while. I watch from the window as Eight teleports somewhere probably to where ever Nines sleeping so I go look for the two, only to find that neither of them are in the house. Suddenly Eight teleports in front of me, grinning like a mad man.

"What have you done Eight" I ask.

He takes me out to where the rest of the Garde and the Goode's are all crowding around looking up. I follow their eyes and see one thing that could change all our lives, Nine is hanging off the roof, upside down. I start laughing at the figure hanging off the roof, with my side hurting I walk over to the others hoping that they might have a phone so that he can see himself up there with drawings all over his face. When Eight hung him up there he probably didn't think about the consequences and how he and I are surely going to be hurt for this. I see a bird fly overhead and watch in horror at what it's done, the bird crap lands directly on Nines face, slowly dripping down. Nines eyes open and he looks around seeing where he is and the stuff covering his face he searches the small crowd, his eyes landing on me and Eight. He slowly cracks his knuckles and stares at us. We are totally screwed.

**I know some of the Garde have slightly different personalities in this chapter, so please tell me what you think. ****Please rate and review, constructive criticism is welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's taken me so long I've been incredibly busy so I haven't got much of a chance to write.**

**I hope my long break hasn't turned anyone off this story.**

**Unknown POV**

Three of them stand out on the field practicing with their Legacies, I can see another five people in the house and BK. As long as we wait the raid should go off without a hitch. I lower the binoculars and turn to face the agents standing behind me.

"I was told that this squad is the best of the best, there are eight people in there and one of their shape changing animals, so this should be easy" I tell the squad I'll be leading.

"But ma'am aren't most of them aliens that have incredible powers" I single agent asks.

"Yes, but their powers will be irrelevant, as long as I have this" I say pointing at the gem imbedded into a necklace, "we attack tonight."

**Fives POV**

They have actually accepted me into the group, well most of them. Nine still thinks of me as a traitor, but the rest of them seem to think that by healing John I made up for locking them up. Of course Six is still a little suspicious but I know she trusts me, barely. Marina, Eight, Ella, John, Sam and Malcom all trust me.

"Hey Five I was wondering if you'd like to introduce yourself, to everyone later. Just tell us about your Legacies and how you ended up working with the government" John asks.

"There is no need" Nine says.

"Why not" John asks.

"We all know exactly who she is, she is a traitor who has probably already told the Mogs where we are" Nine replies.

"Listen, I know you don't trust me Nine, but I swear that I haven't turned you in, if you hadn't noticed I'm being hunted as well" I say in defence.

"Doesn't matter" he says turning away and shutting my argument down.

"Nine, just stop" John says in a commanding voice.

"No, John. I don't trust her at all, but I guess you don't care about my opinion" Nine says walking out of the room.

I turn and walk the other way, out of the house and into the backyard. Six, Marina and Ella are all out practicing hand to hand combat. They stop and turn to me when they realise I'm right here.

"Hi Five, would you care to give us a demo on your powers and show us what you know about hand to hand combat" Six asks.

"Well, I guess I could give it a try" I answer.

"What would you like to do first? Legacies or hand to hand" Six asks.

"I guess I'll try hand to hand combat first" I reply, conscious that the rest of the group has come out to watch, including Nine.

"Who would you like to fight first" I'm asked by Marina.

"Six" I say, already hearing the sighs.

**Unknown POV **

The Garde have gathered around outside for what looks to be training, meaning that they will hopefully be exhausted by sun down. I finger the necklace hoping that it works on the Garde, we'll need it for the raid. I know all of their Legacies and their combat prowess, well almost all of them. Number Five is a mystery, she was missing for two years, no Mog could find her and it turned out that she was a government agent. Her file said that she was an expert at hand to hand combat and was a killer shot with a pistol.

Hopefully our mission will be a success and we will all return with the Garde in chains. I return to the campsite my squad hastily set up this morning.

**John's POV**

Six vs Five in hand to hand combat was amazing to watch, Five was practically Six's equal, surprisingly. The match went for half an hour, half an hour of blocking and retaliating. The match ended with Six jumping up and kicking Five in the face, before she knock Fives legs out from under her.

The gang then returned to the lounge room of the house, Five was going to demonstrate her Legacies but she was too tired to continue. She went straight to her room and almost instantly falling asleep.

"Nine, Eight and Sam, you three are on pizza duty, be back by seven thirty" Malcom says to the three teens.

"Six, Marina and Ella, I need you three to get started on the rest of the documents from my bunker" he continues.

"John I need you be our sentry, I saw Sarah on the news and I know that she will probably tell the government about whatever plans you guys made before we meet up" he says completing the list of chores that need to be done.

There was a chorus of yes's before we all went off to do our respective chores. Malcom then went straight to his computer and started searching through news articles. I teleported onto the roof of the house and sat in a position that made it easy for me to see the entire back yard, and into the forest. A flash of light and a blur of movement catches my attention, I teleport into one of the trees just above where the little blur of movement was.

"Ma'am, the four male teens have left, three got into a car and drove down to the road, one of them just vanished. They left four girls and a middle aged man in the house, one of the girls is asleep, one is twelve or thirteen and the man doesn't seem like a threat" a man's voice reports.

I look down and see about fifteen men standing in an orderly line with a woman pacing in front of them. Even though her face is shrouded in darkness, she looks familiar, the way she acts and the way she talks. She moves into the light and I see a necklace with a strange gem on it, I continue upwards getting only a quick glance at her. The woman, Sarah Hart, seemed in complete control of the squad. Sarah, I knew that she betrayed us, but I never thought she would actually join the Mogs and the government. She knows exactly what's going on and yet she doesn't care. I almost slip off the tree when she says the next sentence.

"When we attack, shoot first and ask questions later, if they resist shoot them in places that won't kill them, but make sure that they aren't killed" she orders.

"Yes ma'am" the soldiers all say in sync.

I teleport back inside, right in front of Six, Marina and Ella, sending papers flying in all directions.

"John, what the hell, we almost had them sorted into piles" Marina yells.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda in a hurry" I say standing up and walking towards the door.

"What's wrong" Six asks.

"Government agents in the forest, we are almost surrounded. They're being led by Sarah, and I think she has sided with the Mogs, she has this weird gem on a necklace that looks a lot like one of the gems in my chest" I explain.

"So what do we do" Ella asks.

"Alright, I have a plan, Ella, go wake up Five and then go help Malcom get everything we will need, Marina call the others, tell Eight to teleport all of them back here, Six watch the back door, I'll go tell Malcom" I order before turning around and walking out to Malcom.

"Hey John, what are you doing" Malcom asks.

"Malcom, I need you to pack up every essential item we might need, the house is about to be attacked and we need to leave" I say, before running to my chest and pulling out my diamond dagger.

I then grab Nines pipe staff and wait by the door with Six. Eight appears with Nine and Sam, Nine runs over to me and grabs his staff before standing on the opposite side of the door.

"Eight I need you to go and keep an eye on the agents, teleport straight back over here the second the start moving towards us, Sam I need you to help your Dad pack up all our essentials" I order.

"But I can help, I know how to fight" he complains while Eight teleports away.

"Sam, I know you know how to fight, but we need you, your Dad and Ella get everything we will need" I explain.

He sighs, nods and runs off to help his dad. We crowd around the doorway, waiting for Eight to come back.

"Guys, what's going on" Five asks, walking down the stairs.

"We're under attack, government agents have surrounded the house and are ready to attack at any time" Nine replies off handily.

"Oh, right" she says looking around, probably for a weapon.

"Their coming" Eights says, appearing just behind us all.

"Alright, there were only fifteen agents" I say, making sure everyone knows what we're going up against.

"Fifteen" Nine scoffs, "that's easy."

"I can see them" Six yells from the window.

"Everyone ready" I ask.

I get a bunch of nods before I disappear, teleporting into the midst of the agents, lashing out with my hands and feet, my approach surprises the agents and I see two fall within the first few hits. I see the others running out the door, well except Eight he did almost exactly the same thing as me, although he changed into a creature with six arms. He swings each fist catching agents here and there. Within minutes, the combined efforts of the Garde the agents are all on the ground groaning.

"Well that was easy" Nine says, just as the entire yard is lit up with explosives.

I'm sent flying right into the house crashing straight through the walls. I look around, my vision blurry and my hearing almost completely gone. I groan and slowly push myself up, making sure not to make my injuries worse.

"I gotta get to Marina" I mutter, before mentally face palming, I can heal myself.

After healing myself I run to the hole in the side of the house, jumping out of it and land close to Eights partially mangled body, his arm is bent at an odd angle and his legs are seriously burnt. I kneel down and start healing him. I watch as the burns heal and his arm becomes straight again. After I complete the healing process he groans and slowly sits up.

"Can you walk" I ask him.

"I…I think so" he answers slowly rising from his seated position.

"Good, we need to go find the others" I state, helping him to his feet.

"I think I saw Six over there" he points to the edge of the forest.

I grab him and teleport us over to the forest edge, but it isn't Six we find, it's Five and she only has minor burns, she must've been the furthest away from the explosion then. I heal the ones that look like they could hinder her movement of her fighting, because I have a gut feeling that I'm going to need all my energy.

The three of use walk over to where Marina was when the explosion went off, she is nowhere in sight. However, Eight spots something and immediately teleports over to it, I teleport over with Five, almost gaging at the sight and the smell of the scene in front of me. Nine is the worst so far, half of his face is burnt off and his left leg is bent al a ninety degree angle, away from his body.

"Eight, find Marina bring her here quick" I say, trying to be strong, while my friend lies dying.

"John, I can help" Five says.

I keep forgetting that she can heal as well. I nod and we get to work. First of all we heal his leg as much as we can.

"John, this isn't working, we need another healer" Five says, getting desperate.

"I know, we just have to keep trying."

We both get back to work, if we can't do this we lose, not just a friends but a warrior, and Lorien knows we need as many warriors as possible. Eight appears, carrying Marina in his arms, she doesn't look that bad.

"Marina, we need your help" I say to her.

She looks down at Nine and gasps. She reaches down and puts her hand over his leg, followed by Fives and finally my own. Together we eventually get his leg healed up and able to be used properly. Then we start on his face, his face heals easier and by the end of it the only proof of his injury is the crisscrossing scars.

We all stand up, Nine awake after the healing.

"I'm seriously confused, what just happened" Nine asks.

"Well…" Marina starts.

"Where is Six" I ask the others.

Everyone starts panicking, I franticly search the area, teleporting everywhere.

"I was wondering how long it would take until you discovered you were missing someone, to bad Malcom, Sam and Ella won't be able to join us right now, they will be here very soon" Sarah say, Six is being held up by her hair.

"Sarah, let her go" I growl.

"Um, no" she says, kicking the semiconscious girl.

"Nine, Eight, Marina and Five, I need you all to go help the others, I'll deal with Sarah" I say.

They don't bother arguing, they just run off to help. I walk toward my phsyco ex-girlfriend. She starts mocking me, taunting me, trying to get me to slip on the now completely destroyed terrain.

I point my hands to my feet and will my lumen to turn on. It doesn't.

"What have you done" I yell at the laughing girl.

"This gem, it cancels your legacies" she says, before pulling out a pistol.

"Good-bye John" she says, pulling the trigger.

Pain erupts in my shoulder and I scream. I raise my hand to the wound, adding pressure. The door to the house opens and Nine runs out staff in hand and a look of rage on his face.

"Nine, no. The gem, it cancels your legacies, take the others. Let's meet up at our base" I command.

He looks torn, this just adds to Sarah's amusement. She actually drops Six and clutches her side.

"Look at this, the mighty Nine is…is" she starts laughing harder, "I always thought you were so strong, you obviously aren't."

Nine growls before turning around and walking inside. Sarah starts laughing again but it stops when the door is blown off its hinges, Nine literally comes flying out after it. Sarah looks worried, until he starts to wobble in mid-air. He then does something completely stupid, he throws his staff and hits the gem hanging from Sarah's neck, alright not that stupid. The shattering gem sends out a pulse and I feel my legacies rush through me again, except I feel more powerful. My body turns invisible, then visible, before it starts floating. For some strange reason the same thing happens to Nine, Six and Sarah. Our injuries heal and then we are back on the ground.

"What just happened" Nine asks.

Sarah starts laughing, her head shaking at the same time.

"Are you really that stupid" she asks.

"What" Nine says.

"Whenever a gem like that takes a Lorics legacies it keeps a small remainder there, that gem was used in the fall of Lorien. The power it held was immense and when you broke it the remaining power escaped into the nearest living vessels. You have just given me Legacies, your Legacies as well as all the ones in the gem" she says, before teleporting away.

"What have I done" Nine says in despair.

"Don't worry Nine, its seven Loric verse two" Six says, attempting to stand.

"Plus, you just gave us" I say, pointing to Six, him and I, "a power boost."

Please read and review.

I know it may not be that good but I have rewritten it enough time to just post it now.


End file.
